IDK!
by kyokrazyotaku
Summary: Tohru is kidnapped by Gaara and the furuba gang and naruto gang team up to save her.


** The Naruto Group(Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi) run into the Furuba Group(Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and Kagura) as both the groups are walking along.**

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Kyo hissed, causing Naruto's anger to flare."Why dont you watch where you're going?" Naruto responded.  
"Now, now Naruto..." Kakashi mummbled.  
"This guy started it!" Naruto yelled.  
"Oh shut it, Naruto!" Sakura yelled over him.  
"Yeah, shut it!" Kyo chimed in.  
"Dont yell at him!" Sakura defended, oddly enough.  
"And you dont yell at my Kyo-Kun!" Kagura thundered into the conversation. Within minutes the four of them were yelling so much that none of the others could understand what was being said.  
"Well, Tohru, it looks like this trip was a bust." Shigure said with a sigh of exasperation. Tohru just continued to stand there with a permanent look of distress on her face. Shigure sighed before looking across the 'battlefield' and spotting and carefully he crossed to the 'other side'(leaving Tohru alone) where Kakashi stood reading Make-Out Paradise.  
"That looks...interesting." Shigure mused.  
"Huh?" Kakashi mumbled as he looked up at Shigure, then back to the book. "Oh yeah. It is." he said before going back to reading it.  
"What is it about?" Kakashi looked at Shigure with an annoyed face(which Shi-Chan is used to) before snapping his book shut. Within seconds the two were in a 'serious' discussion of the series and many of Shigure's books.  
** Meanwhile**  
Naruto and Kyo were still at each others throats while Sakura yelled at Naruto and Kagura yelled at them both. Fed up with all of it, Sakura yelled, "Enough!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the fuming Sakura.  
"Both of you should have watched where you were going! End of story!" She yelled agian. Naruto and Kyo stood stubbornly with their arms crossed and said, "He started it." at the same time.  
"I dont care!" she scolded before the fight could start again. "Its over now! Can we please just go now? We do have an important mission, ya' know?"  
"She's right." Kakashi interjected. "Lets go." With that, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura left, with Kagura cheerfully waving good-bye to them.  
"Hey," Shigure interrupted, "Where's Tohru?"

"Ummm...guys? Help!"

**Tohru's Rescue!**  
"We have to find Tohru!" Kyo elclaimed, hair on end.  
"Indeed we do." Shigure commented, trying to think of what to do. "Wait, now Kagura is gone too!"  
"Who cares about her! I hope she stays gone forever!" Kyo hissed just as Kagura walked up behind him.  
"What was that!" she yelled as she punched him in the face, the others behind her cringing.  
"These guys might be able to help." she explained once things had calmed down again.  
"Well we are ninjas!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Expert trackers." Sakura added.  
"Hey, look." Kakashi said, crouched next to a pile of sand.  
"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "that's Gaara's sand!"  
"No duh you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she smacked him in the back of the head.  
"Who is this Gaara?" Shigure asked.  
"He is a ninja of the sand." Kakashi answered calmly.  
"Really weird and scary." Sakura added as a chill ran up her spine at the thought of him.  
"Bad news for Tohru!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"We have to help her!" Kyo yelled frantically.  
**Ten Minutes Later**  
"They should be just up ahead." Sakura announced. Kyo took off running, a jealous Kagura close behind. It was only a matter of seconds before they came upon a large sand dune. They heard Tohru scream just as the others, sans Shigure, came up behind them.  
"They're inside the sand!" Kyo exclaimed.  
"Wait here, we'll get her!" Naruto yelled loudly as he took off towards the dune, Sakura and Kakashi close behind. Kyo, Kagura, and Shigure(who finally caught up) waited for the others to return.  
"Ummm..." Kakashi started as he walked back up a few minutes later, "you might want to come here." Curious, the three followed Kakashi around the dune and through an opening. Kyo, shocked and enraged, began to yell the second he saw what was going on.  
"Tohru! What're you doing!"  
"Huh? Oh hi Kyo!" She smiled and then pointed to Gaara. "He kidnapped me because he was lonely and wanted someone to talk to." she stated blatantly. Shigure laughed, "Is that so?" Tohru nodded and continued her conversation with Gaara, Kyo in the background seething.

"And thats what happened!" Tohru finished. Uo and Hana were staring at her just as Kyo walked in the room.  
"You!" Uo shouted.

**Back the 'Studio' of Rito-Chan**  
**Rito-Chan: Well I hope you guys liked my 'one-hit wonder'...-cold chill runs through my spine-...what the...?-turns around- OH! Gaara!**  
**Gaara: Hello...**  
**Rito-Chan: Ummm...h...hi...Gaara**  
**Gaara: Whats wrong? -evil grin-**  
**Rito-Chan: N...nuthin...**  
**Gaara: OH...then explain this! -pulls out a copy of my fanfic-**  
**Rito-Chan: Oh, well a fanfic is...**  
**Gaara: Not that! Why did you say I was loney! ...-sad face-...**  
**Rito-Chan: Umm...cause you have n...no f...**  
**Gaara: No what?**  
**Rito-Chan: FUN! No fun!**  
**Gaara: -death glare-**  
**Rito-Chan: _meep_... -runs-**  
**Momiji: Thats all folks! Ahaha! ^_^**


End file.
